


Bubbles

by Far_Beyond_The_Universe



Series: Klance Mermay 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bubble Garden, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, MerMay, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Beyond_The_Universe/pseuds/Far_Beyond_The_Universe
Summary: Lance has a bubble farm and his mate likes to watch him work.





	Bubbles

Lance was tending his bubble farm as he always did, carefully picking up each individual bubble and inspecting it for polish and size, before nestling it back between the seaweed so that it wouldn’t pop. He was careful not to accidentally drag his tail among the bubbles, displacing them. Often he got so lost in thought that he didn’t notice when someone arrived to see him, whether it was a customer or a friend.

Or, in this case, his mate.

Keith watched Lance. He loved watching Lance. Everything Lance did he did with grace and with his full attention. That Keith ever feel under the category of receiving that same attention was a daily miracle he would never get used to.

He watched as Lance made his way to the largest bubbles in the farm. They were about the size of his head and they shone in the watery sunlight. Keith loved coming to the bubble farm because it reminded him of where he first met Lance—the blue mer had been collecting bubbles near the surface, in a dangerous area of the sea. Ships, with men, often fished there. Keith had been tangled in a net; he was sinking and bleeding and had believed he would never see his family again.

And then Lance had been there. He’d dropped all his newly collected bubbles and they’d drifted back up to the surface or popped then and there, but he paid them no mind. Instead he took his claws and sewed at the netting, all the while being careful not to make any of Keith’s wounds worse.

That had been two years ago, now. A year since they were mated. 

Lance finally set his last bubble down, clearly proud of his hard work at minding the delicate crops. He looked up and saw where Keith swam in place, smiling down at him.

Lance squealed in excitement to see him there and shot up to Keith in a manner that made Keith worry he’d popped a few, even though Lance was a professional. Lance grabbed Keith around the middle, flinging them around with his momentum. Keith laughed, keeping his own hold tight on the other mer. With his laughter bubbles burst from his gills, commingling with the bubbles that were skyrocketing with their quick movements. Lance didn’t even give them a second look, keeping his eyes locked on Keith. 

<Hello> Lance said.  

<I love you> Keith told him.      

<What’s not to love?> Lance joked. <Want to go find some warm rocks and cuddle until dinner?>

Keith would love nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Yes I've been MIA for a bit, so if you've been reading my other projects and wondering what happened... Well, let me apologize. Life came at me like a car on black ice and I haven't had any free time to work on fics. All projects that are currently in the middle of their stories (Stained Glass Eyes and I Can't Hear You) WILL be finished. I'm just not sure when. I graduate in about four and a half weeks, so life might continue to be rough, but I want to start writing these again regularly.
> 
> So I'll be participating in mermay by writing little 500 word or less drabbles every week day of the month. I'll be posting them here and on my instagram (@far_beyond_the_universe). I'm not using a prompt list, I'm just going with what I feel like each day I sit down. All the drabbles will be set in the same universe/timeline, too, though they may not be consecutive, we'll see.
> 
> I've also got another project I've started working on. It's a bit ambitious so I'm not posting it until I have a few chapters of it done but I'm pleased with how it's turning out so far. Keep your eyes peeled. And thanks for reading!


End file.
